


Drunk Moblit

by Just-another-evil-immortal (Just_an_evil_immortal)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Nonbinary Hange Zoë, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28802736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_an_evil_immortal/pseuds/Just-another-evil-immortal
Summary: Hange finds Moblit drunk and makes him go to bed.I wrote this for a prompt I wrote o tumblrs I hope you guys appreciate it
Relationships: Moblit Berner/Hange Zoë
Kudos: 29





	Drunk Moblit

Moblit had gone missing again. Well, not exactly missing but he was neither in the basement nor with Mike.

“Hey hey Erwin you got any idea where Moblit went” Hange said as they entered Erwins office.

“Oh, we were drinking earlier but I had to do something so I left. He’s probably still in the cafeteria”.

“Thanks” they said and went where Erwin had directed them.

The cafeteria was relatively empty. A few newbies were playing cards at one of the tables and back in the corner leaned back in his chair Moblit was sitting against the wall snoring silently.

“Oi Mobby it’s getting late” Hange said laughing as they tried to pick him up or at least help him get up.

“Hm” he said, eyes still closed “I’m coming, just a few more minutes” he smelled horribly of alcohol.

“Did Erwin bring his expensive booe again or why did you decide to get so wasted today?” they said now actually struggling to keep Moblit from slipping off their shoulder.

“Oh” he said as he finally decided to at least partially walk on his own “no ‘t was just a hard week, had to come down somehow.”

“By that logic every week is a hard week for you” she laughed.

“You have no idea,” Moblit said absently, smiling.

Finally in their little room in the basement of the survey corps HQ Moblit sat down on the bed and took off his shoes. Hange turned on the light and he groaned loudly.

“Here” they said and gave him a glass of water “if you’re lucky you’re not gonna wake up hungover tomorrow”

“I don’t think that’s gonna happen” he covering his eyes while accepting the glass from Hange “I can already feel it”

“At least that’s gonna teach you,” they said while putting on their pajamas.

Moblit was smiling drunkenly while Hange laid down on their side of the bed. He let himself fall back onto their lap and lovingly looked up at them.

“I love you” he murmured.

“I love you too” Hange said “but you’re drunk and should go to sleep now” they said and pressed a kiss on his forehead.

“Oh god you smell like booze” Hange said and sat up straight again.

Moblit smiled and moved off Hanges lap. He sat up and took off his shirt. Hange took a book that was laying on the bedside table and laid on their side to start reading.

Moblit hugged them from behind and burrowed his head in her neck.

“You smell so good,” he said.

“You smell like booze” Hange said turned around “and you should probably sleep now” they said and kissed his forehead.

“Only if you sleep too,” he said smiling.

“Fine,” Hange said and put the book back onto the bedside table. They took off their glasses, put them next to the small lamp and put the lamp out.

They turned around and put their arms around Moblit who in turn put his arms around them. He dozed off soon after and Hange got to turn around and read a few pages of their book before they fell asleep too.


End file.
